nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chevrolet El Camino SS
The Chevrolet El Camino SS is a utility car that was released on December 6th, 2011 for SpeedBoost, and was available for In-game Cash on March 28th, 2012 as a Blue Juggernaut variant. It is the first of its kind in the game, a car/truck hybrid (registered as a truck in the United States). It comes with street tuned performance parts from Amerikon Speedsystems. On February 22nd, 2012, the Red Juggernaut Edition was released for top-up. On March 28th 2012, the Blue Juggernaut was released for In-game Cash. Both Juggernaut Editions come with Race tuned performance parts from Gromlen. On August 21st, 2012, the Blue Juggernaut edition became SpeedBoost-only, and the stock version became an In-game Cash car. The Vengeance Drag Edition was released for top-up on December 19th, 2012 and was later released in Car Dealer on January 7th, 2013. On February 5th 2013, the the IGC version of the car was retired. On March 5th, 2013, the Vengeance and the Blue Juggernaut editions were retired. History The 3rd Generation of the Chevrolet El Camino SS was built between 1968-1972 and is a high-performance variant in the El Camino coupé utility line-up. In 1970 the car received sheet metal revisions that gave the bodies a more squared-up stance. Also Chevrolet's most powerful engine (LS6 454cu) was installed in a few models. Performance The El Camino SS is hurt in performance by being at the slower end of its new class. The Blue Juggernaut Edition which was one of the most cost-effective car before the patch, was turned into a SpeedBoost-exclusive car. Although a stock red edition temporarily became available for IGC, its high price tag (for a Class C car) and the availability of the Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hatchback for just 100,000 more Cash made the El Camino SS an undesirable IGC car. The El Camino is still as good as when it was first made available for IGC, with a very useful combination of high top speed, strong acceleration, efficient Nitrous, stable handling and moderately heavy weight it always had. It has slightly weaker nitrous then the Ford Mustang Boss 302 (1969), But it's still pretty strong. It can compete with any Class C car when stock, and almost any Class B car when properly tuned. This is helped by the fact that most cars that previously outperformed the El Camino are now Class A cars when stock. The cars larger size makes it less than ideal for more technical courses. The El Camino SS is also a good choice for both Pursuit and Team Escape events because it can take a hit from one of the Rhinos and keep going. The car remains stable and controllable even after being rammed, and it can plow through roadblocks with ease. Editions * Red * Blue * Vengeance * Blue Juggernaut * Red Juggernaut Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Appearances Title NFSTR.jpg Gallery CarRelease Chevrolet El Camino SS Blue Juggernaut.jpg|Blue Juggernaut CarRelease Chevrolet El Camino SS Red 2.jpg|Red CarRelease Chevrolet El Camino SS Red 3.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet El Camino SS Red Juggernaut.jpg|Red Juggernaut CarRelease Chevrolet El Camino SS Red Juggernaut 2.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet El Camino SS Vengeance.jpg|Vengeance Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Chevrolet Category:Top-Up Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:Juggernaut Cars Category:American Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Class A Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Drag Edition Cars Category:On Sale